


Passion In The Ordination

by Mislav



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Office Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does returning a book... leads to sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion In The Ordination

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Bones characters and I'm not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.   
> Spoilers for the episode "The Shallow In The Deep".

Lance was sitting on a couch in his office, reading a new science study. He worked hard lately, which was helping him to live easier through this... hard time. He broke up with Daisy months ago and still wasn't sure does he want her back or not, not to mention that he didn't have an actual girlfriend since returning from France and was starting to grow really sexually frustrated.

Now, so much time after, he started to think that reason why they broke up wasn't so serious after all... she even asked him to get back together with her...and he couldn't say that he didn't like her... or even less that he wasn't attracted to her... but again... if their relationship is so great, why couldn't they stay together in a first place?

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and went to answer it.

Who could that be?, he thought while walking toward his office door, puttinga the study down on his desk. He opened the door, and saw Daisy standing in front of his office, holding a book in her hands.

"Hi", she smiled awkwardly.

"Hi", he said while his eyes trailed down on book she was holding in her hands. "You are here to return a book?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Come in."

He moved away, allowing her to walk in, then closed the door behind her.

"You can just put it on my desk", he said, sitting back on his couch.

"OK", she said, nodding her head, slowly walking toward Lance's desk.

"So... did you like the book?", he asked, trying not to make an eye contact.

"Yes...", she said, nodding her head. "It was... really good. Author did a great job in describing human sexuality while writing it."

Hearing her talk like that made Lance feel uncomfortable, but he did his best for her not to notice that. He swallowed hard before answering.

"Well... I'm glad that you liked the book."

He heard her putting the book down on his desk. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes, then asked what he wanted to ask her for very long time.

"Daisy... you understand that we can still be friends... although we broke up?"

Daisy remained silent for few seconds, but then smiled and said: "Sure, I know that. I'm glad that you think the same."

"Great", he said, noddijgng his head. "So... friends?"

"Friends", she chuckled, nodding her head and planning to leave, when she accidently pushed a pen off Lance's table.

Daisy bend down before picking up the pen and putting it back on Lance's desk, giving him clear look on her big symetrical ass pressed against thick fabric of her shorts. He felt rush of excitement spreading through his body and thrombling in his groin. He thought he is going to faint.

He silently stood up, sneaked behind her and put his hands on her thighs. He didn't know why, he simply couldn't resist. As soon as she realized what was going on, Daisy tried to back off, tell him to stop, do something, but all those thoughts faded when her body registered the feeling of Lance's warm hands against her smooth, warm skin covered with the fabric of her shirt. Suddenly, she felt her knees shaking, her heart beating faster and increasing heat between her legs, and she moaned in pleasure. It's simply been so long since she was intimate with anyone. Upon hearing that moan, Lance felt a rush of excitement and confidence going through his body, and he pressed his chin against the back of Daisy's neck, directing his warm breath toward her skin; feeling that sent shivers down Daisy's spine and made a single drop of cold sweat roll down her neck. Lance felt a smell of her arousal, her fast heart beats under her skin. He pressed his lips against her neck, sucking hard on her skin, enjoying in every bit of it's salty taste, in every bit of it's smoothness, softness and warmth against his lips and tongue. Daisy started breathing heavily, and she slid her hand behind and grabbed Lance's right buttock. As soon as she felt it against her hand, juices started pooling inside of her and she silently moaned Lance's name.

She didn't know what were they doing. She knew, somewhere deep inside, that it was wrong, that they were broken up, that somebody could walk in, but it felt so good that she was simply too weak to resist.

Lance gently lay his hand on her stomach and slowly slid it upwards, then started fondling her right breast, feeling her fast heart beats, her nipples erecting and pressing against the fabric of her bra and shirt. That aroused him so much that he started fondling her breast stronger and faster, pressing his fingers furiously against it, almost ripping her shirt in process. He also gently pressed his teeth against her skin, causing her to gasp in mixture of pain and excitement. His cock was fully hard at that point, pressed against the fabric of his underwear and pants. Daisy's knees simply couldn't stop shaking, and she needed to grab the edge of Lance's desk with her right hand in order to keep the balance. She pressed her butt against his crotch, feeling his trobbing hard on pressed right against the crack of her ass.

"Oh, Lance!", she moaned, much louder than she should, but she didn't care. She felt some of her juices dripping out uncontrollably, creaming her panties. Lance pressed fingers of his left hand against her left thigh, making her moan, then slowly slid them under her shirt, on lower part of her stomach, pressing them hard against her smooth skin. Every second her skin would turn warmer and warmer, sending burning sensation from his fingers through his whole body. He needed to do his best not to shake or bite her. He slowly slid his hand down her pants and pressed his fingers against the fabric of her red lace panties. Daisy then started grooping both of his buttocks and rubbing the crack of her ass furiously against his hard on. Finally, Lance slid his index and middle finger down her panties and started rubbing them up and down against her warm wet pussy. Feeling of her wetness and heat caused him to cream his underwear with pre cum and moan her name, sucking on her neck stronger than ever. He stopped fondling her breats and used his right hand to unbutton first three buttons on her shirt, and then to undo her red lance bra too, letting it fall on the floor. At that point Daisy was already screaming uncontrollably, still humping his hard on. Soon enough, she couldn't keep it anymore and she came, thousands of burning shivers spreading through her whole body and sweat rolling down her face and breasts, her body shaking, her palm pressing so hard against edge of Lance's desk so hard that she almost broke her skin. She was humping his lengt so hard that she almost ripped fabric of both her and his pants. That simulation and feeling of her warm wet cum against his fingertips proved to be too much for Sweets and he came too, cumming in his underwear.

Afterward, he slowly let go off Daisy and moved few steps away, trying to catch some breath and think about what to do next. However, Daisy had another idea. She turned around and kept her eyes focused on his face, till they finally locked an eye contact. Than she smiled lustfully, licked her upper lip, slowly walked toward him and pressed her lips against his. He shivered when he felt her soft, warm lips against his after so much time. Then she slipped her tongue into his mouth and wrapped it around his. He swallowed hard when he felt it's sweet, tender taste. Then she pressed her middle finger against his now soft cock, making him moan, but without breaking away from the kiss. She started sliding her finger up and down his dick, arousing him even more and forcing him to deep in the kiss, till his cock turned full hard again. Then she undid his belt, letting it fall on the floor and making his pants fall down. She pressed her hand against his chest and gently pressed it against them, causing them both to fall on his couch, her landing on top of him. They slowly moved their lips and tongues away from each other and chuckled.

"Maybe... maybe we shouldn't...", Lance said, trying to supress laughter.

"Why not?", Daisy said as she umbuttoned his first shirt button.

"Uhm... we... we are colleagues..."

"We were colleagues while we were dating too", she said before unbuttoning his second shirt button.

"Yes, but... we... we are not anymore and..."

"But we still have needs... right?", she asked before unbuttoning his third shirt button, then licked her lips before sliding her left hand up his chest and unbuttoning fourth button on her shirt with her right hand.

"So... friends with benefits?", he asked while she was unbuttoning his fourth shirt button. Instead of answering, she pressed her lips against his again.

"I'll take that as yes", he whispered between the kisses. He knew that they will talk more about it later, even question it, but he really didn't care at that point. Soon, she unbuttoned all buttons on his shirt and took it off him, threwing it behind her back. She wrapped her lips around his right nipple, sucking hard on it, while he started sucking on her left breast and fondling her right one. She grabbed his underwear and slid it off of him, causing his cock to press against her pussy, making her moan.

"Maybe we should lock the door", he said after moving his lips away from her fully erected right nipple, but instead of answering, she quickly removed her pants and panties, moaning his name while doing so and threwing them behind her backs, and humped his length, causing him to enter her. As soon as he felt her heated wet insides of her pussy around his cock, he felt shivers running through his body and his mind turning blank. Daisy kept screaming his name and humping his length, causing it to go in and out of her and rub against her rock hard clit.

"Oh... Lance... fuck me... fuck me hard!", she was screaming in dirty, raspy voice, enjoying in every inch of his rock hard heated cock.

"Yes... yes I will baby", Lance moaned before he started started bouncing up and down with his hips, trying to get more release and friction for both himself and her. Of course, it didn't take long for it to take it's effect. Daisy came, screaming from the top of her lungs in pleasure, still furiously riding his cock, experiencing such an intense orgasm that she thought that she was going to faint. Feeling of her warm wet juices wrapping around his dick and feeling of her hard clit rubbing against his cock combined with thesight of her naked body reveling in pleasure caused Lance to orgasm almost immediately afterward, cumming inside of Daisy.

In that moment, Booth and Brennan walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know, I know... not the best last line... but anybody who saw the episode knows how Booth and Brennan walked in on them and how it looked like, so I didn't really know how to end it.
> 
> Well, I hope that you enjoyed reading this story. Love from Mislav :)


End file.
